Pencil Case
by danganronpa
Summary: Nico lost her pencil case. Maki helps her to look for it. NicoMaki. Oneshot.


A/N: How do you do everyone?

This is actually requested by scaryaddiction443 who PM'ed me and asked if I could write a NicoMaki oneshot. I'm really sorry that it was delayed for almost... a month?

Hopefully please enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Live.

* * *

Maki was going home, all alone.

Hanayo actually had to stay at school late for accompanying Rin in her remedial classes. Sure, she could have stayed too but she felt like she should let the two have their time alone.

With a sigh, Maki continued forward.

As she was walking, she spotted a familiar figure crouched down on the ground next to the wooden bench. There was only one girl she knew who would style her hair in such a manner. The redhead paused, debating whether to approach her or not. Well, she was already late, so what did it matter?

"Hey." Maki called out.

She didn't react.

With a frown, she walked closer to the hunched over girl. She stopped a foot behind her, peering down to try and see what the girl was doing. This time, she said, "Nico-chan."

Nico stopped for a second, before looking up to her. "Ah, Maki-chan! What are you doing?"

_'You're crawling around on the grass and you're asking me what i'm doing?'_

"Nothing." Maki answered simply, shrugging her shoulders.

"Oh, are you lonely being all alone?" Nico asked teasingly.

"_No_." Maki denied swiftly.

"I see."

And with that, Nico redirected her attention to the ground.

Watching her intently, she spoke up. "What about you? What are you doing?"

"Looking for something." Nico replied.

"For what?"

"For something I lost."

Maki sighed. "I could infer that much, at the very least. What did you lose?"

Standing upright, Nico brushed off her skirt. She turned around to face Maki and answered, "A pencil case."

"A pencil case?" Maki tilted her head. "Can't you just buy a new one?"

"...I-It was from someone important..." Nico looked away with a tint of red painted on her cheeks.

"From... Nozomi?" Maki asked hesitantly.

"Hmm? No." Nico shook her head.

Somehow, she felt relieved.

Maki decided to not ask who specifically gave it to her. She didn't want to come off as too nosy by pressing the matter. Even if the 'someone important' made her curious.

"Let me help you find it, then." Maki offered with her voice low.

"N-No! I can find it myself!" Nico said while shaking her head.

"I've got nothing else to do." Maki shrugged. "So what does it look like?"

"Uh... red..." Nico relented.

"Red? It shouldn't be hard to spot. " Maki said, confused.

"I-It should be somewhere around here!" Nico explained bashfully, gesturing around the open space.

"I'll go look over here then." Maki stated, pointing to the right.

Nico nodded. "Don't get lost~"

"I won't!" Maki grumbled as she started to walk along the sidewalk.

She kept her eyes on the ground, looking for the pencil case. A few minutes passed by, to her increasing frustration, she can't seem to find it. Red against white. Red against green. Really, it shouldn't be hard to find at all. Yet neither of them had caught sight of it.

Little did she know that the problem was she was looking down rather than up.

Letting out an annoyed sigh, Maki spotted something from the corner of her eye. No, she had to be just seeing things. She headed towards the tree to make sure it was just her imagination playing tricks on her.

They weren't.

Hanging from a branch about three metres off the ground was a pencil case.

What on earth..

Doing a quick scan of the area around, there wasn't any fallen sticks long enough for her to use to pry it off the branch. The only way for her now was to climb the tree and grab it. She never climbed trees though, even when she was younger. Tree climbing was not really her thing. Still, it doesn't look too dangerous so she tried to do it.

Maki spent a moment observing the tree's structure before she started her climb. It wasn't too difficult. She had good footing and used some of the lower branches to help her up. Thankfully, the branch was large enough to hold up her weight. She propped herself up onto it, reached over and grabbed the pencil case. She got down pretty easily too.

Even though it was easy, she was really tired and exhausted.

Why did she do this again?

She then saw Nico approaching from a distance.

"I found it. Here it is-"

Maki stopped to stare at the pencil case. It was red, but it was designed with cute white heart figures, and had silly sketches of animals. In short, it had a childish appearance.

"G-Give me that!" Nico said hastily, taking it away from Maki's hands.

"Pfft..."

"Don't laugh!"

Maki was almost certain that Nico will leave, but to her surprise, she had seated herself on the bench next to the tree. A couple of textbooks, notebooks and an open pencil case surrounded her.

"You're studying?" Maki asked, incredulous.

"Shut up! Is it really that surprising to see me study?!"

"Yes, it is."

Couple of minutes later...

"...M-Maki-chan, can you p-p-please help me with my homework?"

Maki smirked. "I guess."

* * *

_"The answer here's 16."_

_"Ehh? How did you get it?"_

_"Were you listening to me? If you use this equation, it will be a lot more easier..."_

* * *

After helping her with homework, she had no idea when, but Nico disappeared.

She was on her phone looking at the time and when she put it away, she realized that Nico was no longer around.

Her things were still on the ground, so she hadn't gone home. Well, she would be back soon, then. From wherever she had run off to.

Leaning back against the tree, Maki redirected her attention to her cell phone.

After several minutes and a handful of stupid texts from Rin later, she heard her name spoken. Sticking her cell phone into her pocket, she saw that Nico had returned with . . . two crêpes in hand?

"I thought you might've been hungry," Nico explained, nibbling on the end of her own crêpe. "So I went nearby to get some food."

Maki watched her with raised eyebrows as she adjusted the wrapper and took a bite of the thin, golden brown pancake filled to the brim with fresh strawberries and a chocolate spread.

Sweet.

After having her first bite, Maki murmured, "Y-You bought this for me?"

"Hmm? No, you dropped your wallet. See~?" Nico answered simply, holding it up for her to see.

How could she do such a thing so shamelessly?

_"Give that back!"_

* * *

"Nico-chan.."

"Hmm?"

"That pencil case... who is it from?"

So in the end, she still asked her, huh?

"...It was from my younger siblings."

"What?"

"The pencil case. It was from my younger siblings." Nico repeated.

Nico continued speaking. "They saved up all of their pocket money just to buy this for me."

"Nico-chan..."

"Geez, those idiots.. They should've just bought themselves ice cream or something instead of wasting it all on me." Nico smiled.

Despite that, Maki could see her looking at it like it was the most valuable treasure in the world. A childish pencil case for their older sister.. Their 'idol'. Such an action tugged her heart tightly that she can't help but smile. She could now see of why she was searching for it so desperately earlier.

Unknown to her, she had unconsciously touched Nico's hand with hers.

Both flushed furiously, looking away and immediately moved their hands.

Before silence could be more suffocating, Maki decided to say something and apparently Nico had the same idea.

"N-Nico-chan—"

"Maki-chan—"

Like love-struck teenagers in movies, they talked and stopped at the same time then got even more embarrassed at the fact that they just did that. Maki felt like her heart was ready to explode at any second from this intense atmosphere and it was too much for her to bear after what she had all done today.

"M-Maki-chan..." Nico said, still looking away with her face red.

"W-What?"

"Thank you..."

For what? The pencil case? Her homework?

Or for..._ holding her hand?_

Almost unknowingly, she slowly leaned forward and kissed Nico.

Her heart was beating so fast like it was ready to burst out when Nico had recovered from her initial shock and shyly pressed her soft lips back against hers. Something in her chest was snapped and Maki felt like she was helplessly falling deeper and deeper into those beautiful eyes. Instinctively, she started to move pulling her in closer because she wanted to feel more and more of her. Nico shut her eyes tight. She fisted the front of her shirt and let out a gasp of surprise when Maki was bold enough to give her lower lip a soft nibble. Both of them were blushing madly when their lips parted, breathless and delirious.

At a loss of words, all Maki could say was, "N-Nico-chan... Uhh, it's getting late."

Maki could tell. After all, she had quite the view of the sunset from their spot. The sky was dyed a rich amber, hints of lavender and magenta interlaced over the horizon.

It was quiet for a moment as the two walked before Nico said, "...Maki-chan."

She glanced over at Nico.

"I think.. " Nico paused looking back solely into her eyes and said, "I like you."

Maki gasped as her cheeks turned into an even deeper shade of red before turning to a smile. "I like you too, Nico-chan."

And yes, she wanted to kiss her again.

"Can I.. " Maki paused and looked away, "kiss you again?" she bluntly asked without thinking making Nico's eyes widen in surprise.

Nico quickly shifted her eyes away her hand fumbling clumsily with the hem of her shirt, "B-but, M-Maki-chan," she said trying so hard to not stutter but failed miserably. Her face looked like it was going to explode from embarrassment, "Y-you said it's getting late."

Maki blushed but replied simply, "It doesn't really matter."

And once again, she leaned forward and kissed her.

* * *

A/N: And that's it!

Hope you like it! I tried to not make it as OOC as possible but... i'm really sorry xp

I apologize for any mistakes. Also, I really had fun writing this story~

As for my other fics, i'll try my best to update them tomorrow.

That's all and see you!


End file.
